Kim Possible and Parry the Platipuss
by Alfynumnums
Summary: Kim sets out on a jourley to find Parry before the rapes the Meta Knight statue in Boston, Massachusetts.


Operation 111.

Kim Possible, Operation 111. Trying to catch Parry the Platipussy. He is on his way to rape the ultra Meta Knight statue in Southern Boston, Massachusetts. Kim is on her way walking down the Yellow Brick Road. She thinks she has seen it before, but she doesn't know where. Ah, who fucking cares. OH! I think it was on that show with that whore-ish bitch who taps her shoes and thinks she has magically appeared back home. Why the fuck would you want to go back to that house anyways? It's already in the middle of nowhere, why not stay where she can actually talk to somebody? Anyways, Kim is walking down the Yellow Brick Road when she spots a brown thing lunging at her. She springs into action and takes out her machetti. She slits the brown animal's throad and gives it the Chelsey's Smile. Anyone who doesn't know what the Chelsey Smile is, it is when you slit someone's throat and pull out their tongue through their neck and let it hang there, so it looks like a smile. She finally looks down at her masterpiece and says "oh shit." She took the poor creature in her hands. "Son of a bitch," she said. The collar read "Rufus." She has slottered the beast she once befriended. "Oh well, the bastard was going to die anyways." She threw the Naked Mole Rat against a rock, to make sure he was dead and kicked some dirt over him. "Ron won't miss him." She started walking again down the narrow and pebble filled Yellow Brick Road.

Parry the Plattipussy, a huge male platipuss with a giant vagina and a small penis is on the run to rape the giant Meta Knight statue. He is in an Italian bar on the west side of Worcester, Massachusetts. He downed a couple of beers and sat there stairing at a chick from across the room. He slowly unzipped his pants and then zipped them right back up, teasing the poor woman. He walked across the room, and whispered in the woman's ear "you want it? Come and get it."

He led her into the men's bathroom where they locked the door and started kissing on the toilet. Parry kissed her passionatly, while he slowly unzipped her jeans, and dropped them to the floor. He lowered his hand into her underwear and started to rub her clit. She moaned and he slipped one finger into her vagina. She moaned again and he kept putting in one finger at a time. She started to take off his pants when he said " are you sure you want to do this?" She nodded and he let her continue. She unzipped his pants, and lowered his boxers. She then, revealed on Parry, the biggest Vagina in the world. It ran from his stomache to his back. Also, reveiling a tiny penis. She laughed and pulled up her pants and started to walk away. Parry grabbed the woman's hand and pulled her toward him. She struggled to get away, but Parry's grip was too strong, he slid her face, then head, then shoulders into his vagina. He moaned and put her in up to her bellybutton. She screamed and he took her back out. "If you don't stop moving, I'm going to kill you, do you wan't that you little slut?" She shook her head and he pulled her toward him, she screamed and he took out his knife. He put it to her throat and said "You sure you want to scream?" She nodded, like a stupid bitch and he slit her throat, leaving her limp like an un-erect jacked off to her vagina ans cummed all over , he picked her up and stuck her in his vagina head first. To the bellybutton, then to her feet then he moaned. After he got the satisfaction, he took her out, took off her clothes licked her clean and then ate her.

Kim is now in Clinton, Massachusetts. She is headed to Boston on a train. As she passes into Worcester Massachusetts, she spots her enemy, Parry! She shoots a hole into the top of the train, and jumps out. She lunges on top of "Parry" and slits his throat, and yet again, does her spacific move, the Chelsey's smile. Then she notices, it was just a little kid wearing a platipuss mask. She slowly walks away, and the books it into the closest bar... the Italian bar. There she actually spots Parry the Platipussy and lunges at him. Parry never pulled up his pants, he walked straight out with his genitles showing in plain sight, nice and wet. As she lunged at him, he opened his vagina hole and Kim just shot right into his vagina. she struggled but his hold was too strong. She wasn't going to be another victum! She pulled out her knife and stabbed the inside of his vagina. He let out a screach so loud that Jackie Chan could hear him from China. He ripped Kim out of his vagina and slapped her across the face. She stabbed him again, but this time in the neck. He bled and bled all over the place. But, why was his blood...green?

Kim stopped and looked at the green goop coming out of Parry's "neck". Then she noticed she had stabbed something else, she moved Parry over... "Son of a bitch" she said. " I stabbed the fucking frosty machine." Parry linged on top of Kim shoving her into his vagina once more. Once she got shoved into his loose wet vagina there was a noise... a loud and obnoxious noice. More like a crunch of bones. She screamed bloody murder. Parry had gigantic saw blades that chopped Kim's body up from head to toe in his vagina. Everyone in the bar was silent. Blegh, whatever, no one will know it was true, they were all hammered anyways. Parry was off on his mission again! Nothing stopping him from rapeing the ultra Meta Knight statue! The only reason he want's to rape the statue is because the Meta Knight statue has an attached giant dildo on it. The makers accidentally switched his bottom half with Bob Dole's statue. Anyways, Parry took a train to Boston where he walked around central park. He spotted the Meta Knight statue and walked to it. He looked at it's gigantic penis, he got so wet his pants were sagging to the floor. He hopped on and started to ride it like a cowboy. He slid it in and out moaning so the whole city of Boston could hear him. He looked up at "Meta Knight's" face... It wasn't Meta Knight... It was a huge finger on the statue of Michael Jackson that was made to look like a penis. Parry tried to get off but the Michael Jackson statue was moving! OH NO! HE'A ALIVE! Michael Jackson did a little dance, spinned around, and while Parry was on his finger, shoved his hand in his ass and in went Parry. Parry floated around his ass for a little bit when he fell onto something hard in his intestence. A bunch of little boys! Perry was left in Michael Jackson's ass, but had a great time with the boys! The End


End file.
